Der Scheissekerl
by MissVoltage
Summary: Shinji is broken, and Nnoitra knows how to help him when he sees his chance to get closer to the blond. Based entirely on MistressPenelopye's AU universe and written as a gift fic. Yaoi.


Nnoitora scowled, adjusting the white bandana he kept over his eye. He didn't mind being alone, but it was kind of awkward just sitting in Grimmjow's apartment all by himself. He'd known Grimmjow forever, and took the blue-haired man as his only friend, possibly the closest thing he had to kin. But sitting in the spacious house, knowing that the other was laid up in hospital because of something stupid…

"Che… All cus of that bitch…" He didn't really like Ichigo that much. Sure, the redhead made his friend happy, which was something he hadn't seen since the former gang member was a little boy, collecting every stray cat he could find and beating the shit out of anyone who had something to say about it. But was that enough? It seemed like Ichigo was more trouble than he was worth. Why did Grimmjow have to get attached to this kid? You didn't do that with strippers. You just fucked them a few times, maybe threw some cash at them, and ignored them when you were done. That was the easy way.

He couldn't see anything special about Ichigo. His friend, though…

That blonde was something else. He didn't know much about him except he had a cute, fuckable body, and he could hold his own in a fight, which made him even more attractive. The first time he saw the skinny German-Japanese man slide his body across the stage and around the pole at that strip club, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He wasn't exactly taken with the stripper – he was a fucking stripper, not some little romantic boyfriend. But he couldn't imagine _not _getting to fuck Shinji. And when he tried, the blonde actually resisted. Not even coyly. He put up a good fight. But Nnoitora knew why he was putting up a fight. It was so fucking obvious. To everyone but that stupid bitch.

He started slightly, a loud series of knocks on the door. It was probably the bitch already, stopping by to get some of his clothes or something for Grimmjow – he had the redhead so well trained, it was almost hilarious. Still, knowing that there were people after them, as usual, he couldn't be too careful. Nnoitora slid his hand to the hilt of the knife strapped to his leg as he made his way to the door and wrenched it open.

He caught the body falling into him before he even recognized who it was. Blonde hair. Soft, straight, angelic blonde hair. He almost grinned, and then the stench of booze hit him, before the face pressed into his chest turned up at him with a scowl. Now he couldn't suppress the grin. Shinji was totally shit-wrecked.

He let the struggling blonde go, shutting the door behind them as the man stumbled into the living room, looking frantically around the apartment. Shinji continued his visual search for a few moments before turning back to Nnoitora, not backing away as the man strode up to him.

"Where is he? Where's Ichi?"

The thug just cackled softly, reaching out to hold Shinji by the shoulder to keep him from swaying too much. The blonde shoved his arm off. Nnoitora just shrugged. It wasn't like his intentions had been totally honorable, anyway.

"He's with Grimm, in the hospital. Bitch has been givin' him company all night, every night, among other things… I'm so fuckin' sick of that little blush he gets when I walk in, like I don't know what they're doin'… Che…" He scowled.

Shinji just stood there for a minute, glaring at the floor, teeth and hands clenched angrily. Nnoitora knew the anger wasn't entirely directed at him, but he readied himself for a punch anyways. He was sure it was coming, but all of a sudden, Shinji just seemed to… give up, his body seeming to sink in slow motion down onto the couch.

"He really went back to that fucker… I can't… Ichi…" He groaned out, hanging his head in his hands.

Nnoitora looked down at him uncomfortably. Shit, was this bitch going to cry, too? He would have to split if that was the case. He wasn't about to watch a grown man cry over something so stupid. But still… this was an opportunity to be near Shinji, and he wasn't about to give that up for anything. The blonde hadn't even cussed him out yet or anything.

He plopped down next to Shinji, sprawling back on the couch and getting a dirty look from the other man. "What the fuck do ya care fer anyway? He ain't yer bitch, and Grimm ain't ever lettin' go of him. Now yer drunk as fuck over some kid that doesn't like ya when ya could have anybody else. I don't even know how ya got over here when ya can barely walk."

Shinji sneered over at the taller man, looking away and crossing his legs. "Fuck you. Ya don't know shit about Ichi or about me. None'f yer fuckin' business anyway. Okaachan drove me here. Said I should see him… or … you… Pffft…" He mumbled the last few words, disgusted with what they meant. He loved his mother but… she was a little too fucking weird sometimes. Her advice was great but not very motherly.

He watched the way Shinji was fidgeting restlessly for a few minutes before all the information started coming together. Shinji was drunk, and depressed, and lonely, and in need of solace. He couldn't find it in himself to feel used because he was wanting the very same thing from the blonde. If he could get what he wanted and let the other feel like he was getting something else in return, that was just fine with him. It wasn't like Shinji was ever going to leap into his arms willingly. He wouldn't be as interested if it was that easy. Not being able to have what he craved made it that much more delicious.

Nnoitora scooted over closer to him, leaning over the blonde and nestling his nose into his thick, blonde locks, warm breath floating into his ear. He smirked at the shiver it evoked, Shinji's blush of intoxication morphing into a deeper pink of arousal. "Yer okaachan is a smart lady. Ya came here cus ya know I'll give ya what ya need, don'tcha?" He watched Shinji try to look away but still lean into his touch.

"Ya know I can make ya forget all about him, even if its only fer a few hours…" He murmured, trailing his mouth down to the warm flesh of the blonde's neck, tasting his sweet skin. His own arousal flared at finally being able to touch and taste this gorgeous little nymph, even if only for a second. "That's whatch'a want, ain't it?" Shinji nodded slowly, not wanting to give in so quickly. The small whimper that escaped his mouth as Nnoitora's fingertips teased the other side of this throat didn't help his cause.

Shinji felt his head tip back as Nnoitora's lips coaxed him, moving further up his throat. The hand teasing his neck delved into his hair, giving it a dominant but completely erotic tug, while the other hand appeared out of nowhere, massaging the inside of his thigh. Nnoitora was all over him; it felt like there were hands everywhere on him, much more than just two. He didn't notice his tie was gone and his shirt halfway unbuttoned until the bigger man spoke again, enflaming his growing lust.

"Ya want me to make ya stop thinkin' and jest feel with yer body, not yer head or yer heart? Ya want me to fuck ya so good ya don't feel like there's a hole inside ya anymore, huh? I can do it fer ya, Blondie… I'll make ya cum so sweet ya forget yer own name, never mind his." Nnoitora was leaning over him, lips and tongue moving up from his neck to his face, sucking in his bottom lip-

Shinji finally had to pull back, showing some investment in this at last. "Don't say nothin' about him. Yer just fuckin' me, and that's it. That's what ya want, ain't it?"

"Whatever ya say, Blondie." Nnoitora chuckled, leaning in again to taste those tempting lips before he was stopped once more. "What now?" He sighed in exasperation.

"I've got a fuckin' name ya know!"

"Che, I know. But I like callin' ya Blondie."

"Whatever. But no kissing." Shinji looked away, not wanting to meet the other's one visible eye. "Ya don't love me."

Surprisingly, Nnoitora didn't press the issue at all. They continued in near silence, with the exception of their quickening breaths, as the taller man divested them each of their clothing until Shinji was down to his boxers, and Nnoitora's pants hung low on his waist, threatening to fall off his non-existent hips.

He'd seen Shinji almost naked before. The man was a stripper, after all. But he hadn't seen everything, not matter how little those tiny, sexy-as-hell, thongs he wore on stage left to the imagination. Nnoitora felt himself practically drooling as he pulled the snug boxers off the blonde's waist. He looked over the other's body hungrily, taking every single spans of perfection in until he felt a sharp tug on his long hair.

"What the fuck's yer problem?"

"This ain't a fuckin' date." Shinji groaned, a little embarrassed that he was complying with all this so easily. He just wanted to get it over with, forget about how hurt he was, cum, and go home. "And are ya seriously gonna do this out in the living room?"

Nnoitora frowned at him, catching the arm that was tugging his hair and forcefully pinning it back by Shinji's head. "I ain't a patient guy, but if ya think I'm just gonna fuck ya right quick and let ya leave, yer wrong. Though I ain't gonna fuckin' carry ya bridal style to my bed, either. It don't matter where I'm fuckin' ya. So lemme get on with this. Pushy bitch."

Shinji growled in protest and had more to say, but it was all lost when Nnoitora suddenly hauled him up and turned him around. He didn't even realize how he was sitting until they finally stopped moving, and when he did, his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

His head rested on one of Nnoitora's long knees, arms grabbing the couch's bottom cushion, while his own knees were resting over the back of the couch, with Nnoitora right between them, leaving him completely exposed. He struggled a little, but a long arm came around his waist and held him firmly.

"Wh-what are you doin'?" He knew; he was just startled.

"Fuck. I don't mind if yer noisy as fuck, I kinda like that, but stop fuckin' sayin' dumb shit. Now shut up and enjoy it."

"But n-iiiinnnaaahhhHH! Fuck…" Shinji moaned into the denim-clad knee beneath his mouth as something slick and nimble suddenly entered him. It was too much, too soon, even if Nnoitora's tongue wasn't even half an inch inside him. The pleasure was so sharp, so good, and now he was hard as a rock. Already, why he was here was being erased from his mind, only able to understand the sensations enveloping his body.

He'd been rimmed before. He'd known he was gay since his early teen years, and being a rather attractive blonde only helped his situation. But he'd never been tongued like this. That wet, wicked muscle was flickering and licking all over his entrance, making him squirm and moan, even trying to back into it. Then Nnoitora pushed every bit of his long tongue inside the blonde, and Shinji screamed.

No one's tongue should be that long. Nnoitora was a monster, and Shinji loved every damn second of it. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt, something so slick and flexible, practically prehensile, moving inside the most intimate area of his body. The night he'd spent being willingly tortured by Yumi and Ikkaku was nothing compared to this. How long had he been here now? Maybe half an hour? He already knew this was exactly what he needed.

Nnoitora kept it up, fucking and licking Shinji's cute little ass, pulling the writhing body back up against him. Delectable moans poured from the blonde's mouth, and he was now afraid he was going to rip the seam in his jeans from how damn hard this man was making him. He wanted so badly just to shove his dick up inside the tight blonde until he screamed even more beautifully. But he knew he couldn't; he had to give Shinji exactly what he wanted, and hope that it would coerce him to come back for more.

"Shit… Fuckin' makin' me hurt over here…" He groaned, gently pulling back from the blonde and depositing him onto the side of the couch. Shinji watched from behind as Nnoitora stood, kicking off his Chuck Taylor's and shoving his slim jeans to the floor. He wouldn't have admitted he was checking the other man out from behind. He didn't even like this man. He just wanted a convenient fuck, and the alcohol boiling through his system with his surging, lustful blood said Nnoitora was a good choice.

When the taller man turned around, Shinji had to correct himself. The best choice. The only choice.

He actually sat up, not even looking Nnoitora in the eye as he stared at his body, more specifically, the engorged cock right in front of him. He didn't care that the older man was getting a kick out of his stare, or that he was practically drooling at the sight.

Nnoitora was going to annihilate him. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he could walk again if he put that thing inside of him – and it had damned better go inside of him. He was practically aching with want now. It was the most gorgeous cock he'd ever seen, and Shinji had been around the block more than a few times at his still fairly young age.

He couldn't help himself. He slid up onto his knees on the couch, knowing there was no way he'd be able to reach what he wanted if he had gotten onto the floor with Nnoitora's obscene height. Shinji placed his hands on trim hips and leaned in, tentatively lapping the damp tip. Nnoitora let out a hard breath, and then a soft chuckle. "Ya sure ya wanna do that, Blondie?" He purred, looking down at the other man.

What he was met with in Shinji's eyes was not what he was expecting. He had momentarily forgotten that the blonde had not come here out of lust for him, but out of hurt by another. He was only here to placate. Shinji looked sad and ashamed, but still so desperate. "Use me." He demanded softly.

He knew he could do it – he just hated that he was a second-rate replacement for some bitch. This was why he wanted to make Shinji forget about the strawberry. He didn't need to make him fall in love with him; neither of them wanted that. He just wanted to be the best, the one that was actually wanted.

Nnoitora acquiesced to the plea, grabbing Shinji hard by the hair on the base of his skull and pulling his head back. He took his length in his other hand and slowly fed it into the blonde's waiting mouth, unable to tear his eye away. It felt just as good as any other blow job had, and even though Shinji was skilled, he still couldn't take all of it. But what the thug loved was the way Shinji looked. He was loving it – being used for someone else's pleasure.

He could tell it was bringing the blonde pleasure as well, and that sent a new thrill through him. When he began to rock his hips forward, gently fucking Shinji's mouth, and the other made soft begging noises, he could only moan in response. He knew Shinji was a tough bitch, and wouldn't break easily. That made him even hotter.

He kept up the slow pace, but became a little more rough in the way he thrust his length between the younger man's soft lips. Nnoitora stroked the rest of his length that Shinji couldn't take, something that seemed to excite the blonde. When he removed his hand from the other's hair and wrapped it around Shinji's neck, brown eyes flew open to look up at him. But those eyes were completely drowned in lust. He watched as Shinji's own hand quickly moved down his body to stroke himself off.

That was too hot. Nnoitora pulled away with a groan, knowing that if he had continued that for just a few more minutes, he would have cum too easily. He didn't want that to happen before he was inside Shinji. He needed to cool off.

Looking down at the panting blonde, he grinned lasciviously. "I said I ain't carryin ya to the bed, so get yer ass up, Blondie." Not waiting for the other to comply, he grabbed Shinji by the hand, dragging him into the guest room where he resided for now.

Shinji had thought he was sobering up fairly quickly, even if he was now inebriated with lust, but once he stood, he was stumbling all over the place. The guest room wasn't much to look at – definitely a very nice room, way nicer than his own entire apartment, but he didn't really give a shit what the room looked like. He was aching, needing to be touched again.

He couldn't believe how hot Nnoitora was making him, telling himself it was only the things being done to his body that he loved. He tossed himself back on the bed, laying back and ready for the taking.

Nnoitora couldn't help but grin down at the blonde spread out on his bed. He was finally going to get to fuck Shinji, and he could hardly wait to hear him squeal. Grabbing some lube out of the nightstand, he sat back on the bed over the other, spreading his legs wide. He smirked as he coated it on his long fingers. "If ya wanted a condom, yer shit outta luck. There's only one kind that fits, and I ain't got none."

Shinji shook his head, resting his arms above him on the pillow. "No… I like to feel it…" He admitted a little sheepishly. The dark haired man looked at him in total shock before grinning and practically shoving one of his fingers into the blonde. "Yer such a hot bitch, ya know that? And ya feel so nice and tight around my finger. Yer gonna hug my cock so tight. Fuck."

He slid the finger in and out, not meeting too much resistance until a second one joined it. Now he could really feel the muscle trying to keep him out. But he was persistent, and damn if Shinji didn't look fucking edible like this, laying back and rolling his hips wantingly down against the long digits, making soft little whimpers of need. If he wasn't so horny, he would have fingered him all night long.

His own breathing was quickly growing out of control, so very aroused simply by the way Shinji was reacting to everything he was doing. Already, he wanted to beg the blonde to come back to him again, so that he could make him moan and squirm.

Nnoitora pushed a third finger in, really fucking the slender body with his fingers until Shinji was seconds from begging him. He poured as much lube into his hand as he could without spilling it, smothering his cock in the silicone substance. He watched brown eyes watch him hungrily.

As he pulled his hand away, ready to finally impale the inviting body, Shinji began to turn onto his his stomach. Nnotiora reached out a hand, stopping him harshly.

"As fine as yer ass would look up in the air, beggin' fer me, I wanna see the look on yer face when I get all the way inside ya."

Shinji visibly gulped at that, but he was too wanting and aroused to be embarrassed or nervous at this point. He got up on his knees and shoved Nnoitora down on the bed, something the thug seemed plenty happy about, easily straddling him. He rocked his ass back against the thick organ pressing up into him, biting his lip when Nnoitora's hands came around his waist to help rock him a little harder.

He had to rise up almost entirely on his knees just to get the head of the other man's cock positioned at his entrance. Nnoitora's deviously long tongue licked out at his lips, a sight that made Shinji shudder even harder as he began pushing down on the heavy length. The head slipped in easily, and the blonde held his breath as he pushed his body hard, crying out when the tight muscle finally gave way.

It was so thick and filled him so well, he was quite positive nothing had ever felt so good inside of him before. Shinji felt below himself, and swallowed hard, bracing his hands on Nnoitora's hard stomach. The man was only half way inside of him.

With a good hard push, he dropped his hips down, slowly sliding every last inch up inside of him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He'd taken some pretty hardcore toys before, but it was nothing compared to living, throbbing flesh. Those toys couldn't pound into him until he saw stars.

"Fu..Shi..Yeeessss…"

He couldn't even believe how deeply he was impaled. He knew he could get off just like this, with that massive length crammed up inside him. All he would have to do was touch himself just a little bit. Part of him regretted ever having turned down Nnoitora for sex. If he had known it was going to be this good, he would have sought the man out himself. 

And they hadn't even started yet.

Nnoitora tried to hold still, knowing what a shock it always was to his partners' bodies when he finally got all the way inside them. But Shinji's body was too hot, calling and begging him for more. He rolled his hips up, making sure every last centimeter was submerged, and watched the blonde's body tense, overcome by the extreme sensation.

Shinji let out a soft little sound that was something akin to a whimper. It was like he was almost afraid of what it would feel like to let the other fuck him, even if he wanted it so desperately. But that want was stronger than anything else, and there was no way he was about to deny himself. He wasn't sure how long he could last – he was just too turned on and too hard now.

Lifting his hips and dropping them back down for the first time made something well up inside him. The feeling was too incredible. It made his chest tighten and his heart leap into his throat. It was overwhelmingly good, and he had to try it again, growing more and more addicted to the feeling of something that long and that thick sliding inside of him. Shinji took up a hard pace, all but ignoring the body below him and closing his eyes in favor of solely enjoying the sensations of his body.

Nnoitora's face was twisted in such a lustful expression, he almost looked as though he was scowling. His hands held tight to Shinji's hips, helping to lift him each and every time. He laid almost submissively below him, just letting the man ride him contentedly for now. It was a sight to behold. Nnoitora always had to watch his partners. It was almost ironic, that for someone with one eye nearly destroyed, he was such a visual creature. His gaze drifted all over the blonde, enjoying the way his slender muscles bunched in exertion, his tempting neck taught as he threw his head back. But his gaze was continually drawn to where they were joined. It thrilled him to see and feel that Shinji was taking every inch of him in with every buck of his hips. He knew this one would love it. Shinji was something else.

It wasn't long before Shinji began to moan, his moans quickly turning to needy, begging whimpers before he actually started to beg with words, things like "oh fuck, please" and "more, more." He never specified what he wanted – it could have been a myriad of things, but Nnoitora knew what the end result of it all was. Blondie wanted to cum, and he wasn't about to deny him.

His strong grip forced Shinji to stop his movements, and before the man could question or protest, he found his back flipped onto the sheets. Nnoitora never broke contact, his long body looming over the smaller blonde as he situated himself. He finally broke into a grin, something so maniacal it would have scared Shinji if he didn't have the feeling that he was in for the ride of his life.

Sudden, strong thrusts had him screaming louder than he thought he was capable of. He'd never truly screamed until he had been with Nnoitora – maybe louder moans and little shouts, but not screams of pure ecstasy, surprised and aroused and greedy for more. He'd had many lovers before, plenty of one night stands even, and sex, good sex, was nothing new to him. But this, once-in-a-lifetime, religious-experience kind of fucking was something he didn't even know existed.

When Nnoitora breathed a harsh, ragged command to touch himself, Shinji obliged without a single thought. He stroked himself quickly using both hands, his head thrashing back on the bed as the pleasure began to overwhelm him almost to the point of incoherency. He began to babble at the bigger man, telling him it was too much, too good, and he couldn't hold back. He had to cum. Please, let me cum. Anything you want, just let me cum.

Nnoitora couldn't say no to a hot, willing blonde. Especially one as fine as Shinji when he was wrapped around his dick.

His thrusts became so hard, the sturdy bed began to shake and bang menacingly into the wall. Shinji's eyes clenched shut and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. His whole body bucked wildly as he came, releasing so hard that his cum decorated from his stomach all the way up to his neck. He was certain he'd never cum so hard, or so well in his life.

As Nnoitora's head hung low to his face, their harsh breaths mixing as the larger man continued to fuck him and find his own release, Shinji lost control of himself. It was like he was watching his arms wrap around the thug's neck and bring him even closer. Their lips sealed together hungrily, and the kiss was sloppy, but passionate and much needed. To feel that obscene and talented tongue on his own made him shudder in delight, causing him to tighten once again.

Nnoitora gave a hard grunt, hilting roughly into the blonde as he came, filling him. He watched Shinji's eyes roll back and his tongue come out to lick his lips, loving the sensation of another releasing inside of him. It was beyond sexy. He had to use every bit of will power he had to not let himself be completely solid again.

He pulled out, as gently as he could so as not to shock his partner's body, and Nnoitora collapsed on the bed next to Shinji, staring up at the ceiling. He wore a smug smile, not only from the sex, but from the way the blonde was inadvertently curled into him. They were both dripping with sweat, along with other various body fluids, and his hair clung to his face.

Nnoitora was haughty, pleased that he'd finally gotten the blonde to sleep with him.

Shinji was pissed that he'd given in… but was too satisfied to care.

He rolled over onto his side, telling himself he was just getting more comfortable, not cuddling into the rude and crass man he'd just been fucked by. He felt something touch his leg, and looked down in disbelief.

"Yer still fuckin' hard?"

Nnoitora chuckled, turning his head to the side to pin Shinji with a lustful gaze before leaning in and lapping the blonde's own cum off of his neck, his wicked tongue lingering. "Can't help it. Yer too fuckin' hot, Blondie."

Shinji groaned, burying his face into the other's chest in exasperation. Definitely not cuddling. "Schwanzlutscher." He muttered.

The thug grinned, reaching down and grabbing Shinji's ass roughly with his hand, causing the blonde to make an embarrassing noise in surprise, looking up angrily."

"Maybe later, if yer good."

Shinji's jaw dropped, his eyes going wide. He didn't know the other man had understood his insults this whole time. "…Ficken Sie Mich…"

"Heh. Gladly." Nnoitora just grinned, leaning down to capture the blonde's lips, finally meeting no resistance.


End file.
